


Dragoonish Interlude

by lady_summoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_summoner/pseuds/lady_summoner
Summary: A look at the Azure Dragoon and the rest of the Knights Dragoon following the Warrior of Light's victory in the trial by combat...





	Dragoonish Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> (This originally was a chapter in The Summoner and the Dreadwyrm, but as I'm revamping that story and this chapter in particular was removed so that it would flow better, I decided to repost it as a oneshot.
> 
> It's a slight bit of a homage to one of my other fics: Aftershock, and does fit in in the earlier chapters of Unorthodox. Theorycrafting ahead.)
> 
> \---------------

 

                “It was Phillippe Bellacroix.”  Estinien crossed his arms as Brucemont spoke.  “Manservant to Isrellant Dzemael.  Turns out Isrellant has a bit of an ax to grind with House Fortemps, and so decided to spy on the Scions.”

                “Of course.”  Estinien murmured.  “No offense to you Brucemont, but your House honestly needs to learn to sweive off.”

                “Tell me something I don’t know, ser.”  Brucemont said, shrugging.  There was a bit of an unholy gleam in his eyes however, and Estinien tilted his head.

                “Am I to assume that your squire’s going to be the source of the news regarding whatever dressing-down that the idiot gets from Count Dzemael?”  He asked.  Brucemont gave his superior a shite-eating grin.

                “There’s still a chance for you to get in the betting pool, ser.”  He said shamelessly.  “Fortemps’ dragoons-or rather, their Cobalt Dragoon upped it considerably before I came here.”

                “That shite is what gets the Inquisition sniffing around us.”  Estinien said sternly, but without much heat.  In stark contrast to the pious examples of Halonic knighthood that the Church depicted them as, the Knights Dragoon were a rather violent (and in some cases) rather un-pious group.  Given the nature of their work and high mortality rate, it wasn’t surprising.  The Temple Knights were much the same way.  No clergy member could truly understand the hell that both sets of the Congregation endured for the safety of Ishgard, and the high toll that it took.  The ones who died were luckier than those who lived, for their fellows suffered from various degrees of severity of ‘battle-mind’.  But for his part, Estinien did his best to rule sternly yet fairly, recognizing that the men and women under his command-his fellow dragoons, needed outlets.  As long as they didn’t bring dishonor or abuse the powers of their office, nor did they harm others (with the exception of the occasional tavern brawl and practice-spars), he was mildly lenient on their personal lives. 

                “New orders from me.  Everyone ceases all questionable activity for the next fortnight.  I anticipate the Church getting into this situation-if it already hasn’t, which means the Inquisition’s going to be nosier than usual.”  Estinien crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.  “I’d prefer that one of us not give them something they can use as a distraction.”  He paused, with a ghost of a grin appearing on his face.  “However, put me in the pool for Isrellant being exiled.”

                “Considering the Warrior of Light had to step in, some are thinking he’ll be completely disowned.”  Brucemont said.  A frown crossed his face as he looked at the Azure Dragoon.  “And…speaking of the Warrior…”  Estinien arched one eyebrow at his third-in-command.

                “Yes?”

                “Do you wish her followed?”  Brucemont asked.  “I realize that well, it’s a bit offensive given the Lord High Commander’s praise of her, but she is…”  He trailed off, searching for a word to express himself. “Unsettling.”  Estinien snorted.

                “I’ve known you for a long time, Brucemont, and now is not the time to phrase things politely.”  He said.  “Just because she is favored of the Lord High Commander does not mean she gets any type of special treatment.  The woman is dangerous, even more than us.  Those two idiots from the Heavens’ Ward got off lightly, and what happened to them should serve as a warning to the rest of those fools, along with any noble idiots who seek to curry their favor.”  Brucemont nodded, and Estinien paused to consider his next words.

                “She’s not a danger to the city.  Not yet, anyway.  If anything, the more pressing problem is her personal safety.  Despite the outcome of the trial and any action by Fortemps, there is bound to be the one stupid jackarse who can’t take a hint.”  He said. 

                “You think there will be retaliation?”  Brucemont asked, his eyes narrowing.

                “I hope that I am wrong, but it is a very real possibility.”  Estinien said.  “And not only from Dzemael, but possibly the Heavens’ Ward itself.”  He exhaled, mentally flicking though the current roster of dragoons.  “Is Heustienne still making preparations for her hunt?”

                “Aye.”

                “Spellsinger?”

                “In the infirmary with groin-rot.”  Brucemont shook his head as Estinien quirked an eyebrow.  “You don’t want to know, and he’ll be covered if the Inquisition comes calling.”

                “Coldfire and Frostwhisper?”

                “Coldfire is out on a patrol-string in the Western Highlands, won’t be back for a week.  Frostwhisper just got off duty and is probably in the middle of an org…”  Brucemont trailed off, and then groaned.  “Damn it, I need to track him down.  With your permission, ser?”

                “Granted.”  Estinien said, waving a hand.  “I’ll figure this out on my own.”  He watched as Brucemont hurried out, and then blew out a breath.              

                 _Godsdamnit, I’m going to have to talk to Aymeric on this one.  Though between the two of us, maybe we can come up with something…_


End file.
